Lavender Spring of Validity (chapter)
“It is said that one who visits the wellspring will witness the truth of himself. While pursuing Aegis, Sokara and his allies arrive at legendary Lavender Spring of Validity, where they must face the most challenging enemies of all...” —Opening Narration The Lavender Spring of Validity (The Fountain of Truth in the Japanese version) is Paralogue 22 of KvD: Legends Awakening. This Paralogue is only available via SpotPass. Paralogue Info This map has a total of 16 enemies comprised of 15 Mirages and an Aegis clone. The 15 Mirages will take on the appearance of the 15 units you bring onto the map and will copy your unit's current class, stats, weapon levels, and skills when the map is started. They will not copy your weapons and they will use Sea Glass weapons, the B-Tier tomes, Tomahawks, Spears, Longbows, Rescue, and Recover staffs (even if their actual copy lacks the right weapon levels). If less than 15 units are brought onto the map, the Mirages will loop through the characters picked and make as many versions of those characters to fill the remaining Mirages. Aegis will join Sokara's army if she survives the chapter. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy This map is potentially one of the hardest SpotPass maps because you will be facing off against your own units and on lower difficulties, this can prove to be a much harder map than even the Endgame map if your army's stats are all capped. This also makes keeping Aegis alive even more challenging since she has moderately decent stats, but none are capped. However, all is not lost. There are still some advantages you have over the Mirages: * The Mirages only use Sea Glass weapons, B-rank tomes, Tomahawks, Spears, Longbows, Rescue and Recover Staves. Keep in mind that on harder difficulties, their weapons will have forged bonuses. * Mirages are unable to Pair Up nor able to receive any Dual System bonuses. * Mirages only start off with the stats your characters have at the beginning of the map, including stats received from Stat Herbs, Confects, and Elni's Tears. If any of your units level up, promote, or use any stat boosting items during the map, their respective mirages will not copy any stat changes. Before beginning the fight, it is wise to remove any skills that may be a threat to your army, even if it may be useful to your army. Most attacking skills like Lethality and Luna are best either not being used at all or only being used on a few of your units. This will prevent some unintended deaths of your units. Weapon Breaker skills are also quite tedious to battle against as you want to be able to dispatch these Mirages as quickly as possible and any penalty to your units and boost to your enemies are detrimental to your success on this map. In any case, set up your units skills to boost your army's effectiveness as much as possible but not buff the enemy as much. The player begins at the central bottom of the map and the real Aegis is in the bottom right corner. The Mirages will charge through the middle rather then the sides, so players do not need to worry about being corralled. Kill off the strongest Mirages first, since they will be much more of a threat if they have high strength, skill and speed before dealing with the others. As Aegis begins to move at the beginning of her turn, using Rescue staves will be needed if you plan to recruit her and get her away from the more powerful Mirages if there are any. Another strategy is to pick a handful of weak units recruited from parley and SpotPass and your two strongest units. Have those two pair up (it is highly recommended to use a Sol and Restoresio/Nightmare user to restore any lost health taking damage from their respective mirages in case their hit connects. After those two mirages are killed, kill the Aegis mirage (the real Aegis will be unable to kill the clone on harder difficulties) and the weaker mirages can be easily dealt with by your pair or Aegis If the player decides to go all out with powerful army units and skills, the best way to guarantee victory is to utilize forged White Diamond Weapons and Rally. The enemy will not be able to use White Diamond Weapons or Mystic Arrow, but any Sorcerers and Magic users with the Shadowgift skill will have forged Mystic Storms. Otherwise, pairing everyone with their highest ranked supports, preferably their wife or husband, and using forged White Diamond Weapons/Mystic Arrow will guarantee that the enemy will not even be able to attack before they go down. Keeping more tanky units such as Paladin or Dark Mage in a pair up with characters whose classes give defensive buffs, such as Dark Knights or other Dark Mages, out in front will be most beneficial, especially if the units are wielding Naga Regalia weapons that boost defense, such as the Naga Gravidius or Book of Solaris. If the player does bring a Rally unit, the enemy will be able to buff itself with the Mirage Rally unit. Using Galeforce to cut through the enemy and kill off the Rally unit should not be difficult however, as the Rally unit should be the weakest Mirage unit in the enemy army due to only having Rally skills. Keep in mind that almost all enemy units will be able to attack from upwards of 2 tiles away depending on the class, as all classes but Blademaster can wield weapons that have 1-2 tile range. Trivia * Even though the Mirages use B-rank weapons and staves, their weapon rank is A. Category:Chapters